


有的人生而无尽夜长

by freud77



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, 没有双箭头
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freud77/pseuds/freud77
Summary: 亲友的点文，瞎几把写的，文中设定都是乱扯，不喜误入，挂人是狗





	有的人生而无尽夜长

**Author's Note:**

> 亲友的点文，瞎几把写的，文中设定都是乱扯，不喜误入，挂人是狗

　　  
　　“你该庆幸，你有一具温暖的身体。”  
　　在慕灵风对那个人残缺的记忆里，他总是把这句话挂在嘴边。  
　　然后紧接着，他冰冷的身躯就会贴上她，将她圈进怀中，汲取她的温度。  
　　她很少看见他的脸，那个地方仿佛只有夜晚，微弱的光线下她只能看清他额间的红痕，如血一般，艳丽冰冷。  
　　后来他会干什么呢？她已经记不清了，每当回忆到这时，她就会头痛欲裂，身体也跟着战栗起来，心也变得空落落的，仿佛失去了什么，可是她什么也没有失去，她明明是个大夫，却救不了自己。  
　　如果御均衡在就好了，她放任自己这样无用的期盼，想到这段如流星般匆匆划过生命的短暂爱情，她的心境就会好一些，在被囚禁的那段时间里，她也是靠着这样的意念，才能坚持下来。  
　　但云忘归总是说，慕掌门被救回来之后，变得不像曾经的那个人了。  
　　慕灵风过去的那些年里一直过的很平淡，她是一个从小就天资聪颖的孩子，在术法方面尤其出类拔萃，之后成为奕德熙天的掌门，成为德风古道的凤儒，都是顺势而为，唯一的涟漪是和御均衡的那一段相知相依的感情。她并不清楚自己曾经是怎么样的人，只是现在当她闲暇时，已经不只会思念凋落的情事，还有那数不清多少个冰冷的夜晚。  
　　她忘记了什么？为什么她只记得那个人冰凉的身体，淡薄的呼吸，还有血色的额纹？  
　　德风古道的众人似乎也不忍心向她提起，他们有意不让她参与任何斗争，慕灵风自回来后便只是天天待在儒门内，为受伤的弟子疗伤，但她无法放下心，便去询问玉离经。  
　　玉离经到底是个温柔的人，他看向她的眼神充满了不忍，却终究没有实话告诉她，他只是说，“并没有发生什么，只是你受伤太过。”  
　　慕灵风知晓他有意隐瞒，却也不好继续逼问下去，她依然每天像个行尸走肉一样活着，直到夏承凛对她说，希望她可以重新作为凤儒映霜清，为德风古道尽一份心力。  
　　慕灵风再次成为了映霜清，她过去作为这个身份的时间远远多于慕灵风，她穿上了那身红衣，束起了长发，带上了面纱，所有人喊她“凤儒尊驾”而不是“慕掌门”，她又开始奋斗在战争的第一线。  
　　这样的做法让她重新找回了一点存活于世的感觉。  
　　如果她没有再遇见那个人的话，她一定会慢慢的找回自己，慕灵风丝毫不怀疑。  
　　当那道修长的白色身影出现在眼前时，凋敝的树林，惨淡的月光，孤寂对立的两人，一切就像是那一天的重演。慕灵风暗自运气，准备伺机逃脱，然而对面之人并没有要动手的意思，他的神情淡漠闲适的像是散步到了这里，看见她，甚至还好脾气的打了招呼，“好久不见，灵风。”  
　　慕灵风的头又开始痛了，直觉告诉她不能停留，可她却无法动作，她意识到这是她身体的记忆，她在恐惧这个人。  
　　“灵风，你的术法一点也没有进步。”那个人慢慢的走过来，背着手轻叹道，语气中充满了惋惜。  
　　随着他的走近，慕灵风的身体渐渐开始颤抖，她惊疑不定的看着他，额间的红痕依然鲜艳，下面是一张有些过分俊美的脸，只是消瘦苍白的脸颊显得十分刻薄，眯起的眼，也显得不怀好意。  
　　“灵风，你这么快就忘了我么？”  
　　他走到她面前站定，仿佛爱抚情人一般轻轻掀开她的面纱，他的目光流连在她的脸上，他一向是很爱这张脸的。  
　　“够了，不要这么叫我！”  
　　慕灵风煞然间回神，手中提气往前一击，对方不闪不避，顺势抓住了她的手，瞬间就化解了她的术法，再轻轻一用力，她便倒在了他怀里。  
　　“灵风，为什么总是要我伤害你呢？”男人感叹着，手掌慢慢抚过慕灵风的双眼，怀中的女人阖上眼，已经昏睡了过去。  
　　  
　　  
　　幽闭昏暗的屋内，只点了一盏快要燃尽的小灯，模模糊糊的映照出床上交叠的人影，男人的身上还披着一件薄薄的外衣，内中大敞，而他身上下的女人却是一丝不挂，双手被一条红色缎带绑在床头，玉体完完全全的承受着他的折磨。  
　　“不，不要……啊……嗯啊……”  
　　女子玉颈微扬，意识迷乱地娇吟出声，男人埋首在她硕大的胸乳中，贪婪地吮吸着她的气息，下身快速的律动，粗长的性器丝毫不怜香惜玉的撞击着她湿滑的蜜穴，每每都要触及最深的一点，刺激得她止不住的颤抖。  
　　爱抚够了，男人抬起头，擒过她的唇深吻，女子的呻吟被吞没，却不由自主的弓起身子，仿佛是取悦身上的男人一般，配合他的动作，方便他往更深处去。  
　　“慕灵风，睁开眼睛！”看见她紧闭的双眼，男人心头闪过一丝不快，随即厉声道。  
　　慕灵风艰难的摇了摇头，纤长的睫毛中抖落一滴泪，没入发间，双眼却固执的不肯睁开。  
　　“慕灵风！”  
　　不知那滴泪刺激了到男人的哪处神经，他的神色突然变得暴虐起来，他将自己兴致高昂的分身抽出，架起女子的两条长腿弯曲压向她的娇乳，再狠狠的撞进去，慕灵风骤然尖叫出声，这样的姿势让她有种自己要被贯穿的错觉，没有丝毫快感，只有发泄。  
　　“睁开眼睛！”  
　　男人低吼着，再次发狠的撞击，肉体激烈碰撞的声音清晰的让人难以逃避，慕灵风尖叫着，眼中不断落下泪来，她感觉自己的身体仿佛已经脱离了意识，只剩下痛苦和时而升起的一点快感，而这快感却让她羞愤到不能自己，她全身的血液都在沸腾，她一方面抗拒，一方面却情不自禁的迎合他，好像他们已经这样做过很多次，这样的痛，又这样的熟悉。  
　　御均衡，她想到了御均衡，那个少年，连她的名字都没有喊过，连拉她的手，都要鼓起很大的勇气，他看向她的目光，却又充满了爱恋与善意，他不会这样，他不会这样……不会这样粗暴的占有她，不会将她当做工具一样发泄，可是她再也不属于御均衡了。  
　　慕灵风心中钝痛，大哭出声，哭声伴随着喘息，她抽搐的快要断气。  
　　“乖，你睁开眼睛，我就放过你。”  
　　见她哭的越来越厉害，男人软下声音，诱哄道，他知道她痛苦，但她滑嫩的甬道却不断绞合着他的性器，蜜液一阵阵的浇灌在那顶端，分明是在邀请，他双手撑在她的头两侧，压低身体，慕灵风的身体整个对折，两人的下体连接的更加紧密，他伸出舌头去舔舐她的眼睫，几乎是乞求一般，在他血红双目的注视下，慕灵风睁开了眼睛。  
　　那张绝美凄艳的脸又生动起来，她的眼睛有很多种颜色，晶莹的泪珠盈满眼眶，折射出惊心动魄的光芒。  
　　他突然后悔了。  
　　“叫我的名字，灵风。”男人低下头吻她，错开那澄澈的双瞳，他压下心中奇异的感受，下身的律动减缓，他爱极了她温热湿滑的那处，他果然还是因为想念她的身体才将她带回来的。  
　　“问，问奈何……”  
　　听到慕灵风因为喘息太过而弱气的声音，问奈何心头莫名一阵舒爽，他解开绑住她手腕的缎带，让她的双手攀附在他的背上，手穿过她的腋下将她抱起悬在半空，就着这样的姿势狠命抽送着，慕灵风的身体犹如风雨飘摇中的孤舟，摇摇欲坠，可是男人的臂膀却十分有力，她只能紧紧的依附住他。  
　　又抽送了十几下之后，问奈何终于打开精关，射入慕灵风体内，他抱着她转身躺下，胯下之物顺着他的动作摩擦着娇嫩的内壁，慕灵风趴在他的身上，全身脱力，因为刚刚的姿势，现在她整个下半身都酸痛不已，这个男人还不肯出去，精液混着蜜潮堵在里面，她的腹中有种饱胀之感。  
　　问奈何魇足的叹息一声，抚摸着她绸缎一般的长发，然后捧起她的脸，从湿润的眼角开始细细密密的轻吻着，带着一种令人窒息的怀念，慕灵风无力躲避，只能重新闭上眼睛，默默忍受，她想起了曾经被关在这里的时候，也是这样，那无数个黑夜里，被他狠狠的占有，他就像是死牢里的酷吏，对她施展着永不停止的暴行，她的身体，早已完完全全的属于了这个人，原来她以为自己失去的东西，就是他身体冰冷的温度。  
　　“吾要谢谢制天命，他有个好女儿。”问奈何轻笑道，他的心情似乎十分愉悦。  
　　听他说起自己的父亲，慕灵风一怔，却也不接话，只是暗暗竖起了耳朵。  
　　“你在想什么？想如何杀掉吾么？”问奈何坏心眼的转移了话题，他将她往上提了提，两人下身交合之处传来一阵水声，他浅咬她的耳朵问道。  
　　慕灵风因为他的动作轻吟一声，而后冷然道：“没有。”  
　　他们的实力相差悬殊，她想要杀掉他几乎是不可能的事情，而德风古道之人未必会为了她再次与问奈何起冲突，夏承凛并非什么良善之人，玉离经有心却没有实力，她只剩下逃跑或者自杀两条路，然而第一条路她在过去试过很多次了，至于第二条路……  
　　慕灵风顿时觉得有些无力，她从来不是对处境绝望的人，可是她好像别无选择。  
　　“不用这么早放弃，你还有别的选择不是么？”像是看穿了她的想法，问奈何笑问道。  
　　慕灵风睁开眼睛瞪着他，屋里的灯火已经燃尽了，如同曾经的无数个夜晚一般她再一次看不清他的脸。  
　　“什么选择？”她问。  
　　“自己想！”问奈何拍拍她的脑袋，像是教导懒于思考的晚辈一般说道。  
　　“……”慕灵风无言，因为父亲的原因她在儒门的辈分非常高，还从来没有人这样对待过她。  
　　“睡觉吧。”问奈何将丢在一侧的被子拿来盖住两人，打了个哈欠。  
　　“你可以出去了么？”慕灵风动了动，两人的下体还相连着，这让她觉得有些不舒服。  
　　“安静睡觉！”然而问奈何并不理她，只是将她搂紧了些。  
　　慕灵风无奈，只好顺从的闭上眼睛。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“问先生为什么带樱桃来？”  
　　石桌对面，一身石榴红裙的黑发小女孩状似端庄优雅的坐着，然而桌子下面晃荡的双腿却暴露了她活泼好动的本质。  
　　桌上放着一盆洗的新鲜欲滴的樱桃，映着女孩明媚娇憨的小脸，问奈何拿起一粒果子喂到她嘴里，如花瓣一般可爱的小嘴微张，一下子就把樱桃吃了进去，而小小的舌头也轻轻在他的指尖舔过。  
　　问奈何一怔，指尖上温热的触感让他的心轻轻颤了一下，但他并没有想太多。  
　　“因为灵风像樱桃一样可爱。”问奈何重新笑起来看着她，樱桃的汁液残留在她的嘴角，他伸手帮她擦去了。  
　　“问先生的手真凉。”小小的慕灵风说道 ，随后得意起来，“灵风的手一年四季都是暖的！”  
　　“是么？”问奈何眯起了眼睛。  
　　“真的！”小慕灵风坚定的点点头，想要伸手去触碰他，但又顾及到自己是个女孩子，还是犹豫了，然而当她抬起头，却又看见问奈何期待的眼神，于是她从凳子上跳下来，跑到问奈何身边，小声说，“我就轻轻的碰一下哦，要是被父亲看见就不好了。”  
　　“好，我不会告诉你父亲的。”问奈何答应道。  
　　接着小灵风就将自己的手轻轻按在问奈何的手上，仿若触电一般，又赶紧缩了回去。  
　　“怎么样，是暖的吗？”重新回到座位上坐好，小慕灵风得意的问道。  
　　“是，灵风的手是暖的。”  
　　其实那样短暂的瞬间问奈何并没有感觉到她手的温度，但肌肤的相触却让他有种别样的感觉，所以他顺着她的意思回答了她，然后满意的看着女孩笑起来。  
　　这样一张漂亮的脸，长大了会变成什么样呢？  
　　问奈何端详着她，再一个眨眼，眼前的女孩瞬间长大，一张如他所愿美丽的脸正神色冷淡的看着桌上的樱桃。  
　　“不吃么？”从回忆中回神，问奈何问道。  
　　“我不爱吃这个。”慕灵风冷瞥了他一眼，有些莫名其妙。  
　　他锁住了她的功体，将她关在那间屋子里，今日难得带她出来，却是要她吃樱桃。  
　　听到她意料之中的回答，问奈何不知为何有些失望，他没再说什么，却拿起一粒塞进了她嘴里，慕灵风不及反应，就被他得逞了，她心下一狠，用力咬下去，然而牙齿只是轻轻碰到了问奈何的指尖，并没有成功。  
　　回忆与现实重叠，问奈何喟叹，多年前制天命为建立德风古道之事邀他相谈，途中遇到一位卖樱桃的老妪，硬是要将剩下的一点卖给他，问奈何想到制天命有个豆蔻年华的小女儿，索性买了下来，之后他在慕府门前见到她时，便觉得自己买对了。  
　　多年之后，制天命早已死去，只留下慕灵风这么一个女儿，他再次见到了她，她的成长令他惊叹，可时过境迁，他们终究不再是一条路上的人。  
　　问奈何莫名陷入了沉思，慕灵风静静看了他一会，拿起樱桃自顾自的吃了起来，关于问奈何说的另一个选择，她还没有想到是什么。  
　　半晌，却听问奈何沉声道：“灵风，过来。”  
　　慕灵风下意识的想拒绝，但想到自己现在的处境，只好站起来理了理裙子，向他走去。  
　　她很讨厌他喊她灵风，因为这样会让她想起御均衡，无论她如何劝说，御均衡都不肯喊她的名字，儒门弟子本就讲究些繁文缛节，御均衡又格外的有礼，过去她心中虽然遗憾，却也理解。可是这个男人，上来就一副和她熟稔的样子，明明没有征得她的同意就喊她的名字，慕灵风自诩不是个小气的人，可两厢对比还是不免气结。  
　　问奈何拉过慕灵风垂在身侧的手，稍一用力就将她拉进怀中坐下，另一只手环过她的腰，将她搂紧了些。  
　　“你的手真是暖的。”问奈何紧紧的握住慕灵风的手，低头在她耳边说道。  
　　慕灵风乖顺地靠着他的胸膛，他平时最爱说你身体很暖，这话听得她耳朵都要起茧子，感情他是把她当做炉子取暖么？想到这一点，慕灵风顿时觉得有些可笑。  
　　也不知道是谁可笑。  
　　问奈何就这么搂着她，轻啄她的头发，她并不瘦弱，抱起来很软也很舒服，作为半个大夫，长年待在药园之中，身上还带了些药香，混着女孩子特有的香甜气息，格外的令人心旷神怡，他应该多抱抱她才是。  
　　而慕灵风在这一点上已经放弃挣扎了，该做的不该做的他们都做过了，她再一副贞洁烈女般的作派不免做作，何况自御均衡死后她就不打算嫁人了，回去之后便和德风古道的众人一起振兴儒门，不辜负父亲所托，如果，她还能回去的话……  
　　“灵风又在不专心了。”问奈何瞧着她专注盯着一个地方的眼神，出声提醒道，“在想什么？御均衡？”  
　　被说中心事的慕灵风一顿，下意识否认道：“没有。”  
　　问奈何心中了然，方才握住她白皙柔荑的手伸进她的上衣里，三两下就解开了内中小衣的搭扣，他边在她光滑的肌肤上摸索着边问道，“想他干什么？他这样碰过你么？他知道你胸前几两肉么？”说着，便摸上她胸前的软肉，放在手中掂了掂。  
　　赤裸裸的话和动作让慕灵风一时间又羞又怒，她挣扎着想要推开他，但却无济于事。  
　　“你能不能不要再提他了？”御均衡那般清风霁月洁白无瑕的人，怎能让他受这般羞辱？为了防止问奈何再说出什么不利于御均衡的话来 ，慕灵风低声恳求道。  
　　问奈何冷笑一声，惩罚似的捏起她的乳尖，继续说出令她生气的话，“怎么？怕吾毁了他在你心中的美好形象？你敢说他在面对你的时候，心中没有过这般想法？”  
　　“够了！”  
　　慕灵风柳眉一怒，想也不想扬手就甩了他一巴掌，清脆的一声“啪”，问奈何不躲不闭，白皙的面颊上瞬间红了起来，眉间的竖痕却愈发鲜红，慕灵风心中一颤，才意识到自己做了什么，一瞬间的恐惧之后她突然有种豁出去的勇气，她冷冷的看着问奈何，一字一句的说，“我 说，够，了！”  
　　“够了？”问奈何似笑非笑，狭长凤目微眯，折射出凛冽的寒光，整个人的气息瞬间如同地狱的恶鬼一般，带着与生俱来的残虐，“还不够！”  
　　话音刚落，慕灵风只觉得一阵天旋地转，她就被正面压在了石桌上，身上的衣服全部崩碎，赤裸的身躯紧贴冰冷的桌面，寒意刺骨，还不等她反应，身后男人坚硬如铁的肉茎已经插了进来，没有丝毫情动的身体干燥紧致，有如撕裂一般的疼痛让慕灵风瞬间惨叫出声，然而下一刻就是身后之人有如发泄一般的横冲直撞。  
　　“不是想他么？你想他这样对你么？”问奈何还不放过她，他握住她的胯骨，就着后入的姿势狠狠的抽动着，慕灵风的蜜穴中还不够湿润，他也不好受，但他心中却有着十足的快感，他看着女子在寒风中愈加苍白的柔软脊背，俯身吻了上去。  
　　慕灵风疼得失了声，身体不断抽搐，随着问奈何的进进出出，上半身不断在桌上摩擦，冰冷光滑的桌面擦着乳首并不好受，她的思绪混乱一片，过往与御均衡温柔相处的画面不断在脑海中重现，她睁开眼睛看着刚才被问奈何挥开，散落一地的樱桃，眼前渐渐被水汽模糊。  
　　“不说话？嗯？”问奈何笑的残忍，将慕灵风翻了个边，再次插入进去，双手抓住她被桌子磨得红肿的娇乳，用力揉搓起来，“要不要我变作他的模样，好解你相思之苦？”  
　　慕灵风疼得几近晕厥，泪如泉涌，“不，不要……啊……”  
　　“又哭？你怎么就知道哭？”问奈何见她一副泪眼迷糊的模样，眸色暗了暗，架起她的腿继续往狠狠深入，粗壮的肉柱每每都只出来一点而后全根没入，蜜穴中内壁的软肉紧紧吸附着柱身，慢慢的终于有了一丝湿意。  
　　他低头含住慕灵风一边的乳尖，宛如婴儿喝奶一般贪婪的吮吸，舌尖打着转，细细的舔过每一处，慕灵风的胸脯本就尺寸惊人，即使平躺着，也傲然的挺立，问奈何自她的下身抽出，又将她整个人往下一拉，火热的分身插入到她的胸乳之间，骇人的尺寸冒了头，龙首撞到了她的下巴。  
　　“夹紧！”问奈何抓住慕灵风的手让她按住自己的胸，意识模糊的慕灵风听之任之，紫红色的阳具暴满青筋，在白色的奶儿之间来来回回，下面两个饱满的囊袋也不断摩擦着乳房下的皮肤，强烈的反差极大的刺激了问奈何的视觉神经，又加快了速度。  
　　“啊，啊……嗯啊……好痛……”慕灵风终于情动，下身不断流出水滴落到地面上，她微微低头，就能看见阳物顶端分泌着白色的浓液，她下意识的咽了咽口水，赶紧闭上了眼睛。  
　　问奈何捕捉到了这一幕，又在她乳间抽动了几十下之后，一把按住她的头，提起自己蓄势待发的性器就插进了她的嘴里，然后全数交代进去。  
　　慕灵风艰难的吞吐着他的精液，那股咸涩的液体顺着她的食道进入胃里，少部分冲进气管里，呛的她喘不过气来，他的肉棒还堵在她的口中，嘴张到最大，她恍惚间觉得自己就要窒息而死。  
　　问奈何看着她憋红的脸庞，不再留恋她温暖的口腔，抽出自己的分身，从还穿得好好的上衣中拿出手帕，然后蹲下身擦拭着她的嘴，边擦边哄道，“下次和我在一起时，不要想他了好不好？”  
　　慕灵风不说话，只是抬起眼虚弱的看了他一眼，问奈何将她从地上抱起来，带她来到屋舍后的温泉边，脱下自己的衣服然后抱着她跳了进去，在水中极尽温柔的清洗着她的身体。  
　　抚摸着她白皙身体上被他掐出的青青紫紫的痕迹，问奈何叹息一声，轻柔的吻上去，仿若对待珍贵的宝物。  
　　慕灵风厌恶极了他这副虚情假意的模样，这个阴晴不定的男人，不知道什么时候又会变得像之前那般暴虐，她想到他说的，别的选择，可是她好像真的只剩下一个选择。  
　　  
　　  
　　那日之后，问奈何似乎就忙了起来，经常看不见人影，只有晚上偶有回来，也只是抱着她睡觉，风尘仆仆却又疲惫的样子。慕灵风有时想要对他说些什么，但听见耳后传来的有规律的呼吸声，终究还是忍着没有开口。  
　　慕灵风发现自己居然开始迁就他，那一整晚她都睡不着觉，她被他抱着，不敢动，脑子里却乱七八糟，她的心从没有这么乱过，哪怕是之前发觉自己喜欢上御均衡时，她都很清醒很明确，可是面对问奈何，她总是像个手足无措的晚辈，他们几乎没有正常的相处，完全不了解对方，说不了几句话就会互呛，在她看来他只是喜欢她的身体，而她，只是被迫接受着这一切，他从不在乎她会怎么想，但她会，甚至在每一个这样冰冷的夜晚中，她会觉得，哪怕他说不出什么好话，也比这样的沉默要强。  
　　第二天早上她在极度困倦中终于选择了放弃思考，然后沉沉的睡过去。  
　　问奈何站在床边看着她，床上的女人面向里面侧身躺着，乌黑修长的头发像是绸缎一样铺散在她身下，细绒的被子勾勒出曼妙的曲线，他忍不住低头在她脸颊边吻了吻，他知道她失眠了一晚上，她的心乱了，这件事对他来说不好不坏，意料之中。走出门的时候他下了一个决定，尽管后来每当他想起这个决定时都会自嘲的冷笑出声。  
　　  
　　某一日午后闲暇时，慕灵风躺在长椅上，将厚厚的一本书举在面前认认真真地读着，是道教的典籍《云笈七签》，问奈何的书房里藏书不少，其中三教的书册最多，儒教的她大部分都读过，而佛学的经文她没有丝毫兴趣，于是这些天都在读着道教的典籍，她整日这般闲适逍遥，倒也真像个隐居山林的老道士。  
　　她正看得聚精会神，猝不及防手中的书就被人抽走了，一道身影挡住了她头顶的阳光，接着她就听到那个人笑说：“你的警惕性也太差了。”  
　　慕灵风心想不是你锁住了我的功体么？但下一秒一句“你终于回来了啊”就脱口而出，她赶紧闭上了嘴。  
　　这话说的好似她在等他回来一般，可她分明不是这么想的，在看清他脸的那一刻她的心跳蓦然快了，慕灵风不去想这是为什么，他没有给她思考的时间。  
　　“唔……”  
　　他俯下身吻住了她。  
　　这是一个温柔的吻，阳光温暖，他的唇却冰凉，轻轻包裹住她的唇舌，却又不深入，若即若离的在唇珠上细细擦过，像在品尝某种佳酿，浅尝辄止，便又移动到唇侧，在嘴角旁舔舐着。  
　　慕灵风嘤咛一声，渐渐有些不满足于此，他只是低头吻她，全身没有任何一个地方碰到她，可她还是觉得浑身都不对劲起来，她心里有无数个念头告诫自己要推开这个人，可慕灵风还是抓住了他的领口，将他往下一拉。  
　　问奈何笑得眯起了眼睛，将她搂进怀中。  
　　之后便是照例的——  
　　所以说她和问奈何真的没有什么正常的相处，一般都是在床上进行深入的交流，除了让他们更加熟悉彼此的身体之外没有任何用处。  
　　几番云雨之后，问奈何搂着背对自己的慕灵风，在她耳边笑道：“你今天倒是很热情，看来你很想吾啊？”  
　　“别自作多情了。”慕灵风否认道。  
　　“哈。”问奈何不置可否的笑一声，手伸进她的亵衣里握住那一对滑嫩的滚圆，边把玩边说：“吾去看了吾那不听话的儿子。”  
　　慕灵风被他这句“儿子”震惊到了一会儿，好长时间才反应过来他是在和她解释，他为什么要解释？故慕灵风只是轻轻的“哦”了一声，表示知道了。  
　　问奈何有些不高兴的用力捏了一下她的乳尖，“是吾的养子，你以后就会见到他。”  
　　慕灵风吃痛了一声，有些莫名其妙，“你的养子和我有什么关系？”  
　　“现在没关系，以后就会有关系了。”问奈何闪烁其辞，然后突然换了个话题，“吾之前说的选择，你知道了吗？”  
　　慕灵风差点将这件事给忘了，赶紧思索了一会，却依然没有头绪，只好诚实道：“不知道。”  
　　“吾真想知道你到底是如何当上昊正五道之一的，你真是笨的令吾讶异。”问奈何叹息一声，“再等等吧……”  
　　“等什么？”  
　　“没什么。”  
　　“你什么都不说，却又要我猜？”  
　　“嗯，还没到时候……”  
　　问奈何的声音低下去了，他又开始吻她了。  
　　  
　　  
　　再也等不到那个时候了。  
　　  
　　  
　　直到那个紫衣少年说“原来他就是和你待在一起才不去阴阳双途川”的时候，慕灵风才意识到眼前这个充满杀气的人就是问奈何所说的养子。  
　　慕灵风从石凳上站起来，想对他解释，却又不知该解释什么，一时沉默了下来。  
　　少年被激怒了，他在一瞬间就闪到这个令他厌恶的女人面前，自指尖射出一道气劲，直直冲进慕灵风心口，慕灵风不及反应，捂着心口趔趄了一下，再看时，紫衣少年已经回到了原地。  
　　“吾的魔气已经进入了你的心脉，再过不久你就会死，希望他赶得上见你最后一面。”少年有些得意的冷笑一声，倏得想到了什么，脸色又阴鸷下来，然后转身离开。  
　　  
　　慕灵风慢慢退回凳子上，掷起茶壶给自己倒了杯茶，她突然想到儒门是真的不会来救她了，虽然早就有这样的认知，但尘埃落地时还是不免怅然。  
　　她想起当年的昊正五道，她最快乐的时候应该是作为凤儒无情映霜清，但那说起来已经是很久以前的事情了。她又想到了御均衡，一个脆弱又勇敢的少年，为了拯救苍生而死，他死在她面前时她第一次知道了心痛是什么滋味，她爱上了一个英雄，即便他与她之间差着长长久久的岁月，她也从来不后悔。  
　　更远的过去，她想到了父亲，他是个典型的儒门家长，严肃又固执，她在他面前总是表现的很乖巧，但慕灵风有时候觉得父亲其实是知道自己并不是那么听话的。  
　　她小时候住的家在一处深谷里，春天来时推开门就能看见漫山遍野的花，她离家之前很少出门，因为下山要走很远很远。  
　　偶尔会有人来拜访他们，他们都带着残缺的古籍或者别的什么珍品，只有一个人带了一篮子的樱桃。  
　　慕灵风就这样记起来了，他站在她家门前的时候，白衣胜雪，宛如谪仙。  
　　“阁下是谁？”  
　　“吾乃怀璧明罪问奈何，令尊可在？”  
　　“父亲去采药了，中午才能回来。”  
　　“那吾可以进屋等他么？”  
　　“……”  
　　“你叫什么名字？”  
　　“我叫慕灵风。”  
　　“慕小姐，吾有很重要的事情要找你的父亲。”他将篮子递到她手中。  
　　“好吧，你进来吧。”慕灵风接过篮子，觉得慕小姐这个称呼有点别扭，“问先生可以叫我灵风。”  
　　“……好。”  
　　  
　　那天他离开的时候已经是晚上了，小慕灵风和父亲站在门前送他离开，她今天吃完了他带来的所有樱桃，晚上还拉了肚子，被父亲责骂了几句，现在眼眶还是红的。  
　　“灵风要不要跟我走呢？”他弯下腰拍了拍她的脑袋，“外面有很多有趣的东西。”  
　　小慕灵风吸了吸鼻子，不敢做声，接着父亲与他拜别，她看着他的背影消失在茫茫夜色当中。  
　　  
　　原来那第三个选择，他早就告诉了她。  
　　只是她当年没有回答他，如今也不能再回答了。  
　　  
　　  
　　问奈何回来的时候慕灵风的身体已经冷下来了，她坐在桌前，手里还拿着一杯没喝完的茶，就像是睡着了。  
　　他握住她的手，他所熟悉的温暖触觉已经不存，所以他很快就放开了她，拿过茶壶将茶杯注满，然后倾倒在地上，就算是对她的祭奠。  
　　他抱着她的尸体去了儒门，玉离经的目光像是要吃了他，但夏承凛拦住了那些想要冲上来的儒门弟子，他转身离去时，听见云忘归说，“将慕掌门与御均衡葬在一起吧。”  
　　问奈何脚步一顿，再一瞬间便化光离开。  
　　  
　　回去的路上他遇到了荧惑，这个少年脸上带着得意的神色，还有一丝疯狂。  
　　“问奈何，是吾杀了她！”  
　　“哦，然后呢？”  
　　无谓的态度让荧惑有些失望，“你不是很在意她吗？！”  
　　“吾何时说过？”  
　　“是吾自己看见的！”少年握紧了拳头，愤愤地看着一脸冷漠的人。  
　　“所以你就杀了她？”问奈何斜睨了他一眼。  
　　“是！”  
　　他只不过是想让他多在意他一些，身为养父，他总是不管他。  
　　“哦。”  
　　问奈何头也不回的继续往前走，荧惑追了几步，最终还是停了下来。  
　　  
　　他回到无常天时，皇剑孤臣已经到了，他抱歉地看着问奈何，“您让我带去悦皇神都的那名女子，已经不在此处了。”  
　　“无事，此事不用麻烦了。”  
　　“您不打算带她回去了？”  
　　“她已经死了。”  
　　“……抱歉。”  
　　  
　　他终究没能带她离开，无论何时。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
